Sorting It Out
by Spockin86
Summary: After everything that the senior X-Men have been through, Ororo returns to the mansion after some time apart. Many may not care to know the details of why she left or the time spent gone, but a certain someone holds nothing back on how he really feels about the wandering Weather Goddess. Was Ororo able to sort things out? Ratings for future sexual interactions, language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Marvel/ Disney. None of these wonderful characters belong to me, however I do so love pairing them together, reading about them.

I haven't wrote in a very long time and I admit I have a horrible time concluding stories. I am hoping to take this, run with it, improve, and move on to more. The rating for this story is MA due to predicted future chapters. This one right here is just a couple of bad words. Please review. I'm sure I need a Beta, BUT I have no idea who to pick-guess I'm a little shy in that department-like can't a BETA pick my ass :P

Chapter 1

"Alright Ma'am. Old Xavier's school. A woman like you should be careful 'round these parts." Her driver was a little to chatty for her nerves, but she allowed the corners of her mouth to turn upward, briefly, to appear polite.

Everyone knew of Charles' mansion, why the place was established and some of the infamous people that used to dwell within it. Government clashes and other dangerous events had been common at the haven a few years past.

The gentleman had to be close to fifty in age, his eyes between wrinkling sockets, and voice raspy. The car was clean, but she could pick up the scent of burnt tobacco whenever he shifted to turn the wheel, adjusted the rearview mirror.

His old brown eyes hadn't wanted to focus on the road. She tried to maintain her nonchalant expression, but simultaneously multiple emotions were being experienced. If he was expecting praise for flattering he would be disappointed. She identified annoyance, but as the vehicle stopped, she no longer could deny also feeling slight apprehension, and nostalgia.

"Please open the trunk. I can retrieve my bag. Than-"

Old man was out of the car and at the trunk before she could finish. With a heavy sigh, she stepped out of the Uber, the gentle wind causing her white wavy hair to tickle her face. She met the driver in the back and took her considerably large bag from both his hands into one of hers.

He looked frustrated about something as she tried once again to thank him and be done.

"Miss-look, I-I know I'm older than you, but I've-you must hear this a lot. You're very beau-unique!"

Why on Earth couldn't he just get back in his car and find another customer?!

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to just drive away now." Was it so difficult to call a mutant beautiful?

At that he frowned at her, but did as told.

Ororo Monroe was officially back at one of the few places she felt gave her sanctuary. Everything surrounding her made her feel more excited. Back within her element, her skin was tingling; her heart radiated, causing her chest to feel heavy. She walked through the front doors almost tasting the smell of old and new air as her lungs expanded with her intake of breath. Home. Then, suddenly the person to greet her was also the last person she had spoken to before she had left.

"Heard you comin' before you walked in."

The tone was that of slight annoyance, gruff. Their eyes met by nature, and she was forced to be reacquainted with his untamed handsome 6'2 frame. All muscles and pure territorial attitude, with smoke eyes and wild dark hair. It was always hard for her to pull her gaze away from his presence.

"Well, your ears alone won't keep this place secure, Logan. Why are the codes the same as before I left!?" She was quite concerned and serious with her inquiry, but Logan shrugged his muscular shoulders, nonchalantly, grunted so she could hear how much he cared about her worries.

"Askin' me bout security protocol? When did you start carin' bout maximum security? Today?"

His comment was slightly hurtful to her, but she felt too dignified to have to explain herself. Afterall, she had just gotten back. He had no authority over her.

He lifted a bushy brow for emphases, and he moved closer, getting into her personal space. He walked around her, sniffing her, chiding himself for having her trail fresh around him again.

Meanwhile, Ororo was doing everything she could to maintain her own sense of self. She looked everywhere she could to avoid looking directly at him. She tried not to pay mind to his flaring nostrils or the heat radiating from his body. However, the-no, _his_ heat felt comforting. He smelled of pine, sweat, and dried tobacco…something else...men's aftershave, but it was clear he hadn't been shaving.

"That's not fair for you to say." Despite herself, the words slipped out her mouth.

He was done inspecting her and his eyes were looking down demanding her gaze come upon him, squarely.

"I never give you this display when you decide to, 'wander off'." She practically whispered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That's cuz everybody knows what to expect from me, Ro."

She could feel it even as she fought to contain the burning threatening to release.

"I'm the wandering type. I don't have to, 'stay put!'"

The sudden, familiar increased pressure of blood within her veins and the blurring of her vision. Oh, yes.

Logan knew it a soon as her cyan eyes started to glow neon, but he did not cease his mouth from running.

"Not one fuckin word from you-completely dropped off the grid. Got everyone thinkin' you was-" He leaned in then, putting his lips barely along her earlobe.

The sound of thunder could be heard from miles beyond the mansion.

"One good fuckin' sent you runnin' faster than the lightening bout to come out of ya!" Both his hands had reached to cup her face as he daringly inched his lips closer to her long, neck. He could hear her heart pounding perfectly.

Another rumble began. It shook the foundation, causing several voices to be heard, and distant conversations of surprise to develop throughout the hallways. A buzz, and then, students of various ages, shape, and color suddenly filled the empty space.

"Darlin! You're back!-Move Logan!" Rogue unexpectedly appeared and pushed Logan out of the way so fast, surprising both. Ororo's bag slipped from her hand, it landing squarely on Logan's foot, right before he was shoved out of Rogue's way.

"I am very happy to see you." Ororo quickly got control of herself, eyes returning back to normal, thanking the Goddess as she relaxed into her friend's sudden embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Marvel/ Disney. None of these wonderful characters belong to me, however I do so love pairing them together, reading about them.

Still taking my time with this one. Determining the direction I want it to go with. This Chapter is still mostly from Ororo's POV.

_CHAPTER 2_

Settling back into her role as instructor and mentor to the fellow student populace was pretty smooth. Students had missed her calm demeanor, her intellect as well as her gentleness. Ororo felt appreciated even more, and she allowed her absence to support her theory. Even her most close companions seemed to linger within her doorway, stare a longer at her, or accompany her during walks, even if beyond their normal daily routine.

Her mind drifted to Logan as one of those individuals. She didn't mind his attentions, but she did want to know the motives. He wasn't one for chitchat and he normally didn't drift from routine, which in the past rarely had them both so frequently within each other's area of operations.

While Ororo pondered this she also tried to examine why she cared. Despite his initial reception from a week ago, he hadn't touched her, or mentioned anything regarding their one time sexual encounter they had before she took off. Logan even carried on this way around Hank, Rogue, Kurt and the others. None seemed to speculate and neither she nor he presented any clues about it. It relieved her and nagged her at the same time.

She didn't mind the fling, had preferred it. She didn't want it to change the dynamics of their friendship, didn't want the emotions that generally came with connecting to someone. She knew Logan was also one for detachment. Knew he had had serious relationships in the past, but that information had come from Jean and everyone knew Logan had had an infatuation with her. Ororo really got to see his true emotions manifested as he had to bring her to her demise.

The arch of losing her friend still felt fresh and physically hurt within her chest when she thought of Jean. Before she left she also began to empathize with Logan. If he truly loved Jean as she had once knew love than she knew breathing without her must have been unfathomable. It was easier for her to remain stoic and play her part in seeing to preparing Charles' dream. A dream, she now had as well. Spending her time worrying about a grown man, who could handle himself was a waste of productivity.

She glanced around, taking notice of how quiet the room was. She enjoyed the study hall because it was filled with old books and artifacts, but also new contemporary furnishings. There was no one else left, but her. The room was cast with shadows and warm orange light from the tall, large bay windows. The sun was going down. She smirked, wondering if the night time creatures were about to stir. It was going to be a warm night, clear skies. Some fresh night floating could do her good. It always helped keep her mind clear.

Ororo took in a good whiff of the air. The cool breeze from the night felt good on bare skin. She embraced the slight chill, smiled into the breeze with eyes wide open and a smile plastered across her face.

"How long you plan on bein' secretive?"

Ororo's smile widened, slightly, but she didn't turn her head to face Rogue when she responded. She had just come back from air traveling and hadn't expected company on the roof, next to her balcony's doors. There she was, pretty with glee in her stare also enjoying the night, but impatiently sitting on the iron rails.

"Aren't we all full of secrets?"

"Ohhh come on Ororo. I know something is goin on between you and Logan. "

"I thought it was rude to be nosy?"

"Logan seems wired-up. Guy is actually mumbling to himself. One minute he's smirking, next minute he talking, but I can't understand what the hell he's talkin about. He's actually thinking about putting the defensive course back up. Thinks you're here to stay and we should all have a m

eeting on how we wanna run things-I mean Ororo when has Logan wanted a faculty meeting?"

"What does all this have to do with me? Logan is full of his own secrets. Maybe-"

"It has to do with you, because you don't sound slightly means you know somethin and I want to know to. Ya'll two-"

"I don't know what to tell you, except Logan will talk when he is ready. I believe it would be wise for the students to get back into defensive tactics and I have no issues having a group discussion about it."

Rogue looked at Ororo more intensely now. Rogue knew she was forcing herself to be more formal, and she didn't like it.

"Tell me! Come on! I have missed talkin with you."

Ororo sighed, she knew what Rogue was doing and she knew she should relax. She considered opening up. They were all grown adults, but telling people about her sexual relationship was not her style.

"I've missed you all too." With that Ororo came and sat along with rail with her. Their arms and hips touching.

"Ororo, did you come back too soon? I can understand if you need more time away from here. I won't be upset, but I'm telling you Logan stayed on high alert every time somebody had something to say bout you. I didn't have to ask him, that wild man is happy you're back."

Ororo laughed lightly, "I am back on time. I am ready to lead. To be honestly I'm happy Logan values my presence."

"Did ya'll two ever….sleep together?" Rogue had had enough.

They looked at each other and both began to laugh, hysterically.

"We….might had made a routine of it before I left." Ororo managed to get out at the end.

"MMMMmmmm I KNEW IT! How is it?" Rogue asked, too seriously.

Ororo managed to check her face before saying, "That'll cost you."

"Ohhhhh no Suga don't you worry. I always got a bottle of the good stuff." Rogue twisted, hoped down and was already walking through Ororo's bedroom.

"You want some coke with it?" Rogue asked right before she opened the door.

"Not necessary." Ororo grinned as she walked inside also. Gathering her hair up tightly, she began creating a messy bun at the top of her head. She smiled in Rogue's direction, even though she had already bounded down the stairs. Yes, she was back where she was supposed to be and at the right time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Marvel/ Disney. None of these wonderful characters belong to me, however I do so love pairing them together, reading about them.

Still taking my time with this one. Determining the direction I want it to go with.

_CHAPTER 3_

She felt him before he touched her and he smelled her, before he saw her. It was sensual and primal at the same time. And she didn't try to hide the closed mouthed grin whenever it occurred.

Ororo knew he knew not to be in the female faculty's showers and she knew it was still during school hours. He was doing it again, not respecting the rules, being too damned brazen. She wondered if she should comment that even animals followed nature's given instructions. Nonetheless, having that conversation would only encourage him to continue these antics, if not act more defiant in other ways. Logan had a lot of traits that one would be wise not to underestimate.

"Must you always be insulant, Logan?" She remained facing her locker, being unashamed herself by not covering up. Her towel wrapped tightly at her waist, but her upper body was completely naked, hidden only by the wet trundles of platinum curls hanging about her shoulders and back.

"I wouldn't say admiring someone's appearance as insulant. Matter of fact I came here just to give the upmost respect-"

She laughed, softly knowing he was enjoying the show.

"Did you at least lock the door?" Her tone was mildly stern, but in truth she knew he was just as cautious of the campus cameras and protecting some of the innocence few of the students may have left.

"Mmm hmm. This time I did." He was in her personal space in mere seconds. Ororo was surprised he didn't touch her, but instead he took a sit on the bench right behind her, still staring at mocha skin, moistened from water and black soap.

She began her routine of putting on lotion, making sure her elbows in particular had a generous amount. After her neck and shoulder she turned around, lifted one leg and rested it on the bench close to where Logan sat. Now, her towel still remained tied along her waist, but revealed a complete leg. Logan's eyes took in the scene of her bare thigh and slowly up the rest of her body, back to her face. His greys met her blues before he saw the delicious smirk from her lips.

Ororo was going to make sure her body was properly moisturized. After her arms she rubbed her neck and collarbone. Those silver long tendrils, covered coffee brown perky nipples. She was certain he had taken too deep of a breath as she casually moved the hair out of her way and began to massage one breast.

"I believe you should assist."

One of Logan's bushy brows rose up and he smirked back at her. There was a rumble in his throat. Before she knew it he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. The heat was entirely too arousing and she did and didn't like anticipating where he would touch her first.

Ororo may have known him, and understand that he was wild, blunt, hot headed. She knew most of the times those outburst and even lack of apathy was due to the emotions he had deeply embedded. She had noticed that he was nearly always in agitation because tender emotions left him feeling exposed.

What Ororo did not know was that he smelt her own anxiety mixed with her arousal. This was what caused him confusion and heighted his agitations. He did not know her real intentions. She stayed too private and was too beautiful, traits that always imperiled him. Neither seemed good at verbally admitting anything, both seemed great at playing and dodging.

 _He had been truly alarmed when the thoughts of smelling her and hearing her moaning began to trespass within his frame of mind. It was too much tension, too much lose, sadness, at first to think of her other than a friend He tried avoiding her, not wanting the smell of Earth too be near him. She smelt like, Earth. She smelled like fresh rain, like the cleansing breeze off the coast with a hint of rose. She also had hints of death and rebirth, it was a scent unique and surreal. No matter the subtle variances, one distinct trace was always had the allure of warmth._

 _If he focused his senses on it too much he'd have to jack off his release, because there was no taming the provocation. Fucking her once was all he thought he needed to do. Fucking her once would have given release and bring him back to his senses. He expected to be leaving anyway. He could easily remind them that he wasn't one for sticking around. Hell, any given explanation should warrant gratitude was his frame of thought._

 _He'd visualize pinning her against the wall, with her bare ass spread within his palms or laying in his bed with her hips rocking back and forth on top of him. Those hidden images was what he thought would happen and then he could get going, escape to wherever._

 _He never predicted that she too, could be selfish like she had been. That Ororo might have just wanted to fuck and be gone. That's what she had done to him. She was the one that picked the location, the position. She had been the one wordlessly walking away, satisfied and dominate. Her tight, yet slick hold around his pulsing unreleased, cock had him on a level of rage he did not know even to this day how he managed to contain it._

 _Ororo had been on top. However, she had been the one pulling at the crown of his hair, licking teasingly around the earlobe of his ear. Even the slight run of her canine around the rim had him gripping her arms tighter. Logan remembered hearing the rhythm of her pounding heart, the soft splashing of her soft curls on his face, his chest, and his thighs. She had used her mouth, her hands, her eyes to cast some spell. He remembered the sound of her whispers into his ear, but not the words. He was completely turned on. Her insides had been fire around him and he didn't give a shit if the house heard the sound of his groans. When she had finished climaxing, clutching repeatedly around him-Logan could not believe her utterance of-_

" _No more."_

 _Ororo had literally rode him to oblivion to cum, not giving a care much if he had finished at all. He had never been so high and enraged. His simple mind not understanding and not obeying her clear words to stop. He continued to hold her steady, perhaps she had become tired? And then suddenly, her arm was loose to reach between her wet thighs. The smell of her juices flaring his nostrils even more._

 _She gripped him too hard, made his entire body freeze. She said she was done and she got off of him. Naked and proud she walked right out of his room. The moonlight showing her perfectly bouncing cheeks as she departed._

Now, present day she sat atop his lap, beckoning him to help rub on lotion. Logan knew the urge to fuck her was vaguely still there, but the manner in which he wanted to dance with her body had changed completely. Now he wanted revenge, now he wanted everything.


End file.
